


A Portrait of the Trequartista as a Young Man

by crystaldeer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaldeer/pseuds/crystaldeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Me sinto meio mal folheando o diário da sua mãe..."<br/>"Eu também... Mas se ninguém está disposto a me contar sobre minha própria mãe, eu vou ter que descobrir de algum jeito, né?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Portrait of the Trequartista as a Young Man

**Author's Note:**

> Textinho pertencente ao universo de Outsiders, dedicado às pessoas do Twitter <3   
> Jackie, Eddie, e uma caixa de memorabilia.

_"One day when I'm older, I'll write it all down_   
_A portrait of the trequartista as a young man"_   
**Los Campesinos! : A Portrait of the Trequartista as a Young Man**

 

Eddie estava sentada ao chão, vigiando o entorno atenta a qualquer barulho de chaves ou portas abrindo. Jacqueline vasculhava o armário da tia em busca do que ela dizia ser a “caixa de lembranças da mamãe”. Embora estivessem fazendo isso às escondidas, dado o conteúdo da caixa, a tia não se importaria que sumisse.

A morena abraçara as pernas e apoiara a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Aquele quarto, praticamente vazio após o divórcio, exalava um leve cheiro de naftalina. Provavelmente vinha do armário, mas talvez tivesse um pouco embaixo da cama que, segundo Jacqueline de qualquer maneira, mal é usada depois do divórcio.

A mesma subitamente corta o silêncio.

-Achei. – ela lhe mostra uma caixa de sapatos claramente velha - Agora vamos voltar para o meu quarto, que eu realmente não gosto daqui.

Eddie levanta-se, e sai rapidamente, seguida pela amiga, que após checar se a cena do crime estava bem organizada como antes, fecha a porta e corre para seu próprio cômodo.

Se o quarto de Isabella era um cômodo frio, compulsivamente limpo e aparentava sequer ser habitado, o quarto de Jacqueline era calor puro, com suas paredes rosa bebê e creme, cobertas de pôsteres bandas, o chão de madeira com vários bichos de pelúcia jogados junto com roupas sujas e embalagens de chocolate. Aquele quarto era tipicamente adolescente—no sentido de ser uma bagunça completa. A única coisa organizada era a estante de livros, impecavelmente.

Jackie fecha a porta, sem se esquecer de virar a chave.

As duas se sentam na cama de solteiro, e a menina mais alta abre a tampa da caixa de sapato que tem em mãos. Várias cadernetas, álbuns de fotos, ingressos e outras coisas afins são reveladas a Eddie.

\- As coisas secretas da minha mãe. - suspira Jackie.

\- São os diários dela?

\- Sim, os diários, as fotos, os ingressos de shows e filmes... Eu já fucei um pouco antes, mas nunca por muito tempo. Daí hoje eu resolvi pegar a caixa pra mim. Sou filha dela, tenho esse direito, certo?

\- Acho que sim. Sua tia vai ficar brava?

\- Talvez. Mas duvido muito que ela repare que a caixa sumiu, era da minha avó e a gente herdou. Na verdade fico surpresa que ela não tenha jogado fora.

Elas pegam as cadernetas e folheiam. Cada uma tem um pequeno ano na frente, indo de 1976 a 1986. São dez anos, mas poucos cadernos, então ela provavelmente não escrevia com muita frequência.

\- Me sinto meio mal folheando o diário da sua mãe... – diz Eddie.

\- Eu também... Mas se ninguém está disposto a me contar sobre minha própria mãe, eu vou ter que descobrir de algum jeito, né?

\- Você já leu antes?

\- Na verdade, não. Não tinha coragem...

Jackie abre um deles em uma página aleatória, e começa a ler em voz alta.

\- Nesse daqui ela devia ter a nossa idade...

"20 de março de 1980,

Semana que vem re-começa a escola. Não aguento mais o Ensino Médio, o ano passado foi muito desgastante. Quase repeti por causa de Física, e acho que esse ano não vou conseguir passar... Torço para que entre alguma pessoa legal na minha turma, mas duvido muito.”

Ela procede a procurar outro trecho.

\- Não vou ler na ordem cronológica porque é muita coisa, depois faço isso sozinha...

"Eu descobri uma banda nova outro dia, no rádio. O nome deles é British Salvation Army, e eles têm um som bem diferente e legal. É rock britânico, mas não dá pra explicar... Eles são incríveis. No dia seguinte, fui correndo procurar o disco na loja aqui perto de casa. Era meio caro, mas depois eu lido com a bronca da mamãe.

O encarte que vem é muito legal. Tem muitas fotos de Londres e da banda. E da banda em Londres, haha.

O guitarrista também é lindo. Parece que o nome dele é Sam Mash... Acho que ele é o homem mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida...

A Isa diz que é bobagem me apaixonar por um cantor, porque eu nunca vou ter chance alguma. Mas, bem, eu não estou apaixonada, só acho ele bonito, e ela vive suspirando por ator de novela...”

\- Haha, pelo visto você e a sua mãe iam se dar muito bem nessa história de se apaixonar por músicos britânicos...

\- Muito engraçado, Eddie. Hm, eu nunca ouvi falar dessa banda...

\- Eu já. Parece que é uma dessas bandas dos anos 80 que durou menos de cinco anos e depois ganhou status de "cult" entre fãs de rock clássico. – ela revira os olhos quando diz essa expressão.

\- Achei que você não andasse com “fãs de rock clássico”...

\- Eu tive uma fase aos 13 anos, ok?

Jackie dá uma risada baixa e fecha a caderneta, pegando outra da caixa, abrindo mais uma vez em uma passagem aleatória.

\- “Conheci um rapaz na festa dos bixos da Pedagogia. O nome dele é Paulo e ele é muito legal e gosta das mesmas coisas que eu... Ele é das exatas, mas é gente boa. Acho que se parece um pouco com o Sam Mash, mas vou me abster quanto a isso... Mas ele é muito legal mesmo.”

\- Paulo é seu pai?

\- Acho que sim...

As duas decidem, então, investigar as fotos. A primeira é logo de Camila, em formato retrato, aparentando ter pouco mais de vinte anos. Eddie põe a foto ao lado do rosto de Jackie.

\- Então essa era a sua mãe? Vocês eram idênticas mesmo!

A menina pega a foto e sorri serenamente. Eddie sorri também, e prossegue.

\- Acho que a única coisa diferente dela é esse nariz mais arrebitadinho... O seu é bem diferente... E os olhos dela eram azuis, enquanto os seus são cor de mel... Deve ter herdado do seu pai então.

\- Talvez.

As outras fotos são variadas, de supostos amigos, lugares, alguns recortes de revista de atores e cantores. Uma, em especial, chama a atenção. Um rapaz, em torno de seus vinte e dois anos, segurando um violão e olhando para o lado. A menina de cabelos castanhos vira a foto e lê, escrito à caneta; "shiny hazel eyes Paulo", acompanhado de um coração.

Poderia ser que...

\- Será que ele é o seu pai mesmo?

\- Talvez? Eu não sei, eu não me lembro de já ter ouvido qual era o nome do meu pai... Mas... Pode ser que seja. O que você acha?

Eddie analisa a foto a perto, e mesmo desbotada, consegue ver que o homem tinha olhos esverdeados e nariz aduncos como os de Jacqueline.

\- Acho que nós achamos o seu pai.

Jackie fica olhando para a foto, espremendo os olhos como se algo a incomodasse e logo solta um suspiro como se tivesse descoberto algo muito importante. Ela mostra a foto novamente para Eddie e lhe pergunta.

\- Você não acha que ele e o Gregório são muito parecidos?

\- Meu deus do céu, Jacqueline! Você sabe o que isso significa?

\- O quê?

\- Que isso é um sinal do universo!

\- Sinal de quê, Eddie?

\- De que vocês dois foram feitos mesmo um para o outro.

\- _Eddie!_ Cala a boca, vai...

\- Ah, qual é, não tem uma teoria lá de que os nossos pais vão ser os modelos do que a gente quer num parceiro pro resto da vida? Já temos que seu pai e o Greg são iguaizinhos, então...

\- Eddie, menina, você tá louca, ok? Primeiro que eu nunca conheci meu pai, então sua teoria de psicólogo não faz sentido, e mesmo se fosse verdade, que nojo, _que nojo_! E eu já te disse que a gente é só amigo...

\- Se você diz... Mas é algo bem estranho mesmo. Bom, ao menos agora a gente sabe como o seu pai é, né?

\- Bem, não necessariamente, não tem nada que prove que ele era meu pai só porque foi namorado da mamãe...

\- Mas ele se parece muito com você! E ambos se parecem suspeitamente com o Alex Turner na era pré- _Humbug_ , mas isso não vem ao caso.

Elas acham uma fotografia dos dois juntos, tirada provavelmente na mesma noite. Paulo toca o violão enquanto ri, e Camila o segura pelo braço, rindo também. Jackie sorri também, e Eddie acha a cena toda muito feliz apesar de todas as circunstâncias implícitas.

A voz de Jacqueline é mais baixa quando ela volta a falar.

\- Você acha que eu teria gostado deles?

\- Eu acho. – Eddie sorri ainda mais. – Do seu pai, eu não sei, mas você e sua mãe parecem que tinham muito em comum...   Sabe, posso imaginar vocês facilmente juntos... E eles juntos, também...

\- É, eu também...

-... O que prova minha teoria sobre você e o Greg.

Eddie é rapidamente calada por um travesseiro jogado em sua cara.


End file.
